The Internet and other networks provide users with a means for experiencing and sharing various types of media content. The media content can often include audio content, video content, text content, still image content, and/or combinations thereof. Other media content providing sources can include Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), cable TV, and satellite TV. Users of these and other media content sources can search these sources for desired content. Often times, the content can be static content, which can be readily accessible by a user, or dynamic content, which can be scheduled content that can be temporary in nature.